


打嗝

by whypeoplesad



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whypeoplesad/pseuds/whypeoplesad
Summary: 摸鱼额~





	打嗝

poko正在电脑前研究新地图dva核爆的点位，身后灯光忽然变暗了，本该在他身后的carpe突然来到了他身边。他转头看后面一眼，carpe的电脑都关掉了，看来是今天的放送结束了，准备要回去房间睡觉。

“我还没有那么快回去 你要回房间先自己上去吧”看来他是想来问自己要不要一起走。

“不…是…我在打额~嗝 额~”

“打嗝你去喝水就好了 冷水”

“额~我喝…了额~好多了 你看肚额~子都涨…起额~来了”carpe顶起他微微凸起的肚子，看来是喝水真的没有效果。

“那怎么办阿 我打嗝都是喝水就好的”poko有点苦恼，摸着他的胡子也没想到其他的办法，确实他也没遇到这种情况。

“gael…你能额~帮帮我吗”carpe咬着下唇看着自己，不想发出太大的打嗝声，表情好像快要哭出来了。

“行吧行吧 怎么帮你啊 我也没听说过有其他方法啊”poko看到他太可怜了只能答应他了。

“我有方法! 刚才我在推特上看到的”瞬间carpe说话变的顺溜起来。

“什么方法”法国男人第一次听到还有其他的方法，难道是来自韩国的独门方法，poko迷惑道?

“嗯…要你上来额~我房间才能弄…额~”

“那好吧”不知不觉，憨厚老实的法国男人不知不知就中了carpe的圈套。

*carpe床上  
“呐 你看上面写的…快帮我额~”carpe把手机扔给了他，自己拿着枕头趴在了床上。

[按摩直肠止嗝法]

方法：食指伸入打嗝者的肛门，以缓慢的圆周运动按摩直肠，打嗝的频率会立即减缓，30秒内完全停止。

该方法是美国田纳州杰克逊维尔市大学医院的弗兰西斯克·菲斯米尔(Francis M. Fesmire)医生和以色列海法市锡安医学中心的马杰德·欧戴(Majed Odeh)医生提出的，于2006年获得了搞笑诺贝尔医学奖。

“………?”poko看着手机上的字，愣住了。他以为是自己用了法语来阅读这条推，所以他才理解不了，又重新把脑子的阅读系统切回英语，再看了一遍。

“………!?”还是?他把发这条推的用户看了一遍，直觉告诉他carpe是被推特的恶搞用户发的黄色段子骗了。可是!!他点进主页一看，这是一个有国际认证的医学科研账户…。也就是说，这个什么狗屁按摩直肠法是，真的…

“gael额~ 快来帮我呀额~”carpe把眼镜脱掉了，没了镜片的阻挡，他的眼睛异常的亮晶晶，直勾勾地看着自己。

“可可可是可是 这是要那个…我不不行阿”明白了carpe的意思后，poko有点呆住了，这是要真的碰到那里阿，这怎么可以，他们队友之间怎么可以做这样的事情。

“为什么不行呢 gael你可以的额~”本来躺着的carpe忽然起身，开始靠在他身上脱裤子。

“哈我不是…我不行”

吓得poko赶紧退开了，可是依在他身上的carpe正在单膝跪在床上脱裤子，突然失去依靠的carpe眼看要摔到地上了。poko眼疾手快，立马伸出手把他揽回来怀里，二头肌因为方才的用力变的鼓起来。怀里的carpe并不安分，双手趁机环上了gael的脖子。

“快点额~帮帮我啦…gael 打嗝真的额~好难受额~”  
carpe眼睛红红的，下巴顶在他的斜方肌上，憋着嘴巴抬眼看着他。

“那那就试试 我没做过这样子的按摩 可能不行”

看着carpe这阵势再怎么推脱也拒绝不了了，只能硬着头皮上了。  
poko脱了他的内裤，手慢慢的伸到那个入口处。

“是这里吗?”

“嗯~”闭眼的人发出一丝甜美的嘤哼声。

“你把手指伸进额~”

满意的呻吟声代替了回答，carpe的脚又细又白，脚腕很细他比了一下，自己的手握住之后可能还有空隙。然后两只脚交错在自己背后，搁在了他背部的背阔肌上，完全夹住了自己。

他缓缓的把自己的食指送进去，下面的洞穴因为突然有异物的进去在不停的蜷缩，不止如此还慢慢的分泌出一些湿润。

“阿嗯~gael你在快一点哈 是叫你按摩不是停着不动额~”carpe红着脸，半眯眼看着他对他说道。

初次经历的poko也不知道做的对不对，只能照着carpe指导的话来做。手机上说的是圆周运动，那好吧，那就运动吧，埋在身体里的那根手指渐渐活动起来，沿着洞口转着转着，打着圈圈，把分泌出的液体弄到外面来，黏黏糊糊。

“嗯…gaael你把额~中指也放进来吧 这样可能止嗝止的快点阿…更有额~效效果”

carpe现在看上去好像已经没在被打嗝所困扰，闭着眼睛扬起了脖子，露出诱人的锁骨，一脸享受。糟糟…糟糕糕，poko感觉到自己下面有点烫烫的，有抬头的意向，事情好像坏起来了。

他趁着下面的嘴巴还在漏水，按照carpe的要求把中指也插了进去，按照手机上写的，按压30下吗?他有点忘记了，不管了反正也差不多。两只手指，合在了一起按摩的面积变的更加大了，一路从洞口按压式地用力到了洞穴的最深处，细心的法国男人照顾了洞内的每一处地方，两根手指没有遗漏任何地方。突然，在按到深处的某一块嫩肉时，搁在背后的双脚绞住了他的腰，躺着的carpe像是受到不得了的刺激，一个鲤鱼打挺，抬起了腰向着他怀里靠。

“就是那里…按那里就能止嗝了额~”carpe张大着嘴巴，嘴角有亮晶的水渍。

收到了指令的poko只能加快着手上的动作，勾着手指好帮助队友止嗝，下面的洞穴变的炙热，甬道里盛情邀请着他的手指，细细地亲吻着。poko之前没注意到，在按摩的过程中，carpe前端的性器已经伫立起来，在完全没经过触碰的情况下，小carpe挺身而出，喷出了淡淡的奶白。

“阿…我我好了 嗯不打嗝了 谢谢gael”

在享受完poko的按摩后，carpe有些害羞的收回了缠在对方腰上的腿，却没有反应过来poko的手指还插在自己的身下，还未抽出。

carpe的液体喷到到处都是，他的手也没能够逃过一劫，poko把手指抽了出来，和小carpe喷出的液体不同，洞里分泌出的粘腻有种特殊的气味。淡淡的，是这个韩国男孩专属的荷尔蒙味道，他笑了，把手指放到了鼻尖深深一闻道。

“carpe我下面硬了”  
“来 换你来帮我”

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源冷知识bot


End file.
